


Best not get attached, they never stay long

by CallMeTheta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, sorry - Freeform, this has nothing to do with anything, worth a shot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeTheta/pseuds/CallMeTheta
Summary: Ummmm... okay so basically Missy is in an undisclosed location (vault) and is keeping a journal I guess? Anyway she's talking about Bill and past companions in a very vague kind of way.  Really this is just Missy being Missy and I have no reason to even post this.Enjoy





	Best not get attached, they never stay long

I see you've caught a new one,  
Tricked her into thinking she's special.  
You do that very well.  
But things change  
Don't they?  
Humans have an annoying habit of never really knowing what they want.  
Sure she wants to travel with you now,  
Maybe she'll even stay for years,  
But you and I both know,  
My dearest Doctor,  
That she'll eventually leave you.  
Just like the rest of them.

Maybe she'll change one day  
She'll decide that a life of adventure and last minute escapes is too much for her  
And she'll leave

Or

Maybe you'll change.  
Or at least change your mind about her.  
It's not fun like it used to be  
You'll have shown her everything a person could want to see.  
You'll get bored of her.  
You can try to deny it but  
We both know it's true.  
Eventually you'll long for someone new  
Someone to stroke your ego 

But soon enough they all realize  
You are no god,  
Just a man who wants to be.  
And they will leave. 

Oh I know  
You love your little pets.  
They are kind of sweet in a way.  
Thinking they're actually doing some good in this twisted old universe of ours. 

It is ours you know  
Mine and yours.  
It belongs to us Doctor  
And we'll rule it together. 

Or destroy it together. 

I'm the only one who's been a constant in your life dear.  
Always there when you need me,  
Especially when you don't.  
Your sweet, mad Mistress  
Always causing just enough trouble to keep you happy  
But not enough to make you stay. 

So for now  
Here I am  
Locked away  
Safely out of sight

Out of mind. 

Come back soon my dear Doctor  
I do so love hearing about your adventures with her. 

~Missy xoxo


End file.
